diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru Sakamaki/Story
Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ Prologue Dark Maniac Ecstasy Endings No.1 (Good Ending) Subaru kills his mother and Shu tells him he has to leave the house for killing one of the family. He tells Yui that he loves her and he wants her to “live the same time as him” by becoming a vampire with him. No.2 (Normal or True Ending) Subaru and Yui run away from the castle together. He’s killed his mother in order to “free her” from her suffering. Subaru gets pissed that the best he can do is free his mother and he’s not strong enough to stand up to his father. Yui tells Subaru to stop holding back and drink her blood so he can gain the power he needs. He agrees to drink her blood on the condition that he will never drink anyone else’s ever again. No.3 (Bad Ending) Subaru dies and Yui cries in despair. Suddenly Cordelia comes out and says she’ll give Yui the powers to take revenge. Yui realized Subaru didn’t want Yui to be taken over by Cordelia so she takes the silver knife he left her and stabs herself in the heart. Heaven Subaru is suffering from anemia, so Yui is worried about him and asks him to drink her blood. He tells her that he doesn't have enough strength to pull her towards him. So he begs her to come to his side,so Yui moves closer and pulls her shirt down and asks Subaru if its close enough. Subaru apologizes and tells her that she needs to get even more closer. He says she needs to be in a position that will cover his whole body. Yui gets embarrassed at thought of being on top of Subaru but she tells him that she will try her best. Yui climbs onto Subaru, and she feels weird, looking at Subaru from the top. Yui bends forward and Subaru starts sucking her blood. He’s sucking too much blood making Yui feel that she’s going to faint. Yui asks him to stop, but Subaru tells her he wont let go and starts laughing. Yui realizes that Subaru lied to her about being unwell just so Yui could be on top of him. Yui gets angry and Subaru tells while blushing that he won't apologize to someone so shameless! Yui thinks that what he said was really mean, because he looks very embarrassed now. Subaru then comments that it’s her turn now to be anemic, so Subaru says he should give her a reward for doing what he wanted her to do. He offers her to suck his blood. Yui says there’s no need, but Subaru flips over and pushes her down. So he’s that he's one on top. Subaru says she should thank him because he’s allowing her to drink his pure vampire blood. Subaru tells Yui she must let him know how it tastes after drinking, and Yui protests, saying there’s no need to drink his blood. Subaru say she’s shouldn’t be so reserved and just drink it as she is also going to be vampire soon. At the end he thanks Yui and she gets confused by it. Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Endings No.1 (Good Ending) Subaru proposes to Yui and gives her the silver knife. He tells her that a human life span is shorter and she will die before him, so when the time comes, she wants her to kill him first with the knife. So that he will go to the afterlife first, Yui will follow, and both of them will be able to meet again the afterlife shortly. No.2 (Normal Ending) Kou successfully takes Yui away and imprisons her. Subaru tries to save her but backs out because he hurts Yui by accident in the process and Kou laughs at him. Subaru came back another time in another attempt to save her, but Yui is already dead by then. No.3 (Bad Ending) Because Yui is a source of pain for Subaru because of him awakening (remember how Subaru couldn’t control himself and at end of the blood sucking section he will be very shocked at what he did?), so Yui decided to suicide. Subaru shouts in despair “No, don’t leave me alone again!!”. Anime Episode 1 Subaru appears out of no where when everyone is asking Yui who is she. He tells everyone that he was sleeping, but woke up due to the smell of a human. Subaru then angrily questions Yui how dare her to disturb his sleep. Instead of answering, Yui asks him about how he got in the room. This makes him even more angry and he tells her to answer him first while punching very hard on wall, crushing it. After sometime, he snatches Yui's cell phone from Ayato. When Yui asks what he is doing, he answers her by breaking her phone and tells her to get lost. Later in the episode, when Yui runs to the abandoned room and the Sakamaki brothers find her, Subaru slams the bookcase and tells Yuito stop making excuses. When she says 'I am nobody's prey', Subaru comments that just tell her that if she tries to escape, she will die. Episode 5 Subaru sees Richter outside the residence and asks him why he is here. Richter instead of answering asks Subaru why he won't call him uncle on which Subaru gets angry and demands him to leave. Richter then disappears and says "the awakening will manifest". After he disappears, Subaru turns around to looks at Yui (who is returing back after encounter with Kanato in the graveyard and is oblivious of her surroundings) and wonders what Richter meant by that statement. Episode 6 Subaru meets Yui when she comes back from sacrificial bridal room. Subaru tells her she will definitely die if she stayed here any longer. Yui then walks toward him and leans into his chest and asks him what choice she has. Subaru tells her to go now because she has a chance now. She goes to her room and starts packing her suitcase but she stops when she looks at her fathers diary and the picture and she tells herself that she can't leave without finding the truth so she goes back to Subaru who is sitting by the window. He asks her why she is still here because she wasted a rare opportunity to escape. Yui then asks him if he knows anything about her or her father as she was told that she was offered as sacrifice by the church but Subaru tells her that he knows nothing. When he turns around to look at her face, he remembers his mother's face. Subaru than gives Yui a silver knife given to him by his mother that can kill the vampires if stabbed through their hearts but Yui asks him why he gave it to her. But without saying anything, Subaru leaves and has a childhood flashback about his mother locked up in cell. She tells him that he needs to commit a murder. Subaru is confused and asks who he has to kill, who is she talking about, who is she reaching out to and who is it that she sees. She then tells her to please commit a murder for her and let her go. She then tells her he is such a gentle boy. Subaru than says he will commit murder for her because if that's what she wants, he'll grant her wish. Category:Story